


The First Noel

by pandorabox82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), doc - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar 2017, Day 14, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: The Doctor finds that Missy has brought them to an unfamiliar place in order to say something about who they both are. As usual, more is said in the silence between them.





	The First Noel

The first thing she became aware of was a pair of sandals being dangled in her face. Blinking a few times, the Doctor sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of the blurriness that seemed to be lingering despite her not remembering hitting her head. Letting her eyes track up the sole of the sandals, she noticed long, slender, fingers holding onto the strap of the sandals, and fought to focus in on the face swimming in front of her.

"Where are we?" she managed to croak out as she looked down to see what she was wearing. The first thing she noticed was that her jacket had gone missing at some point, and she frowned a little, hoping that it was safe in the TARDIS, since it had quickly become her favourite. Letting out a low groan, she looked up at the person who was still standing in front of her. The first thing that she saw was the familiar smirk, and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in and out. "And why am I with you?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be with me? I bring out your fun side!"

The Doctor rolled her eyes before opening them, turning her focus on Missy as she shook her head a little. "No, you always get us into some scrape that I have to work my way out of. I suppose I should be grateful that you haven't tried to kill me yet."

"There's only one kind of death that I'd like to give you, my dear," Missy purred, and the Doctor shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet and took a look around at her surroundings. It was quite clear that they were no longer anywhere near England, and she glared at Missy as she looked around for the TARDIS. "Oh, it's just behind that sand hill, darling. I would never let it get taken from us."

"That does little to ease my hearts, Missy." Shaking her head a little, the Doctor began to traipse off in the direction that Missy had been pointing, wanting to get as far away from wherever Missy had brought her to as quickly as possible. By the time she'd reached the sand hill she had pointed to, some of the confusion that clouded her mind faded away, and she sighed in frustration as she leaned against the doors of the TARDIS. There had been an argument, and despite Missy's assurances that she had changed, that what had happened with the Cybermen had truly made her a better person, she had still struck the Doctor, causing her to lose her balance and strike her head against a panel.

"I didn't mean to push you, you know. I just got really angry."

The Doctor looked up at Missy, seeing the truly contrite look on her face, and gave her a small nod as she beckoned her over. "Arguments happen to the best of friends, too," she said evenly, giving Missy a small smile as they sank down to the ground. The Doctor tried to ignore the way that the sand started to creep beneath the hem of her robe, or the fact that she was wearing a robe at all, as she focused on Missy, and the now sheepish look that was on her face. "We may need to set up a code word, for when things get a little too heated, so that we know to back off and not needle each other more."

Missy nodded as she dug her toe into the sand, worrying her lower lip between her teeth a little. "I brought us back to the time of the first Noel, to see the event that humans thought would truly bring about peace on earth. I thought that I might be able to see if there was something to that mythos, something that might sink in and actually stick. I mean, I love being your foil, your enemy, but there are times when I just wanted that to end, too."

There was something inherently sad about Missy's voice, and the Doctor nodded absently as she pulled her legs up to her chest, using her robe to cover her cold feet as she took the sandals from Missy and looked them over. "These look like they'll blend in quite well. You did a good job. Though how did you manage to get me in this robe?"

"You were passed out, so it was easy to do. I didn't look, if that was your next question. I have that much respect for you."

The Doctor nodded a little as she let her head thump back against the wooden door of the TARDIS, taking a deep breath as she looked out over the scenery. "All right. When is this blessed event supposed to take place?"

"Don't tease! It's a very important event for the human race. Nothing is ever the same, even if things aren't better always as a result. Peace on Earth, though. If it truly brought about that…"

Her voice trailed off, and the Doctor slowly bobbed her head up and down as she blindly reached out for Missy's hand, threading their fingers together. A part of her knew just how uncomfortable Missy was by the way that she clung to her hand as their breathing synced up. "Are we at least close to where the Nativity is supposed to occur?" she asked as she finagled her feet into the sandals, finding a little more warmth in having them on.

"Yes. I think. The TARDIS console told me that it would be a short walk into the little village to the East. If one is to believe the myths that were recorded, there should be a star that hovers over a stable, though that could be explained away by any sort of supernatural occurances." Missy pulled away from the Doctor and stood, brushing sand off her skirt as she opened the door of the TARDIS. "Though it looks like we'll still have a few hours before the shepherds arrive."

Her voice broke a little, and the Doctor chose not to comment on that as she stumbled to her feet and went inside herself, avoiding Missy, who was looking at something on a console. Slipping into her bedroom, she sighed and stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she wondered what she would do with Missy. There was a clear struggle inside her, as she fought to keep true to her acerbic nature whilst trying to atone for everything that had happened with Bill and the Cybermen. The Doctor had a niggling suspicion that the only reason she was trying to do that was because Missy knew how much Bill had meant to her. She had been so different from Clara, more curious, more independent, yet needing more of a validation that had shocked her at first.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Looking over at Missy, she saw that the woman was leaning against the doorjamb, a soft, open, look on her face. And just as the Doctor went to comment on it, the look was gone, replaced with the usual mask of self-confidence. "Just remembering. There's a lot to remember when you've lived as long as us."

Missy nodded a little as she took a few steps towards the bed. For another split second, there was a note of contrition on her features, and the Doctor gave her an open smile as she made a little room for Missy next to her. It was an unspoken invitation, but one that Missy took almost gladly as she closed the distance between them and sat down. "Back when I wore a different face, I made different decisions. I hope that I've changed. I hope that I'm your friend."

"You've always been one to push at boundaries. But some peace might be nice for a time." Missy nodded as she flopped back on the mattress, humming under her breath. The Doctor laughed lowly as she recognized what she was humming before starting to hum along as well as she fell back and stared up at the ceiling. "Really, you are fine, Missy."

"I know. That's why I sing that little song all the time. But tell me, Doctor, do I blow your mind?" The teasing tone in Missy's voice spoke volumes, and as the Doctor turned to look at Missy, she found the woman staring at her, a crooked grin on her lips. "Well. Do I?"

She tried to control the shiver that sped through her body, reaching up to rub her ear in an effort to deflect how she was reacting to the low sound of Missy's voice. The wicked laugh that poured from her lips told the Doctor that she had failed, miserably, and she shook her head a little as she gazed over Missy's shoulder to look at a spot on the wall. "I think that we should keep our focus on this first noel, and the peace that it was supposed to bring to the world."

"If that will ease you mind, Doctor," Missy replied as she reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "But a song to pass the time, yeah?" The Doctor chuckled and nodded as she fought to regain some sense of equilibrium in this new and uncharted place she found herself in.


End file.
